Combinations of umbrellas and gazebos are known in the art as exemplified by U.S. Pat. No. 5,806,547 (the '547 patent), of which the present applicant is the inventor, which patent is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety. The combination disclosed in the '547 patent includes a frame, a canopy, and side panels made of fine mesh material. The frame includes a center pole having a peak and a base and further includes a plurality of ribs which are pivotably mounted to the peak of the center pole. These ribs extend radially outwardly from the peak and have free distal ends.
The canopy is comprised of a plurality of panels that are sewn together and affixed to the frame. A number of side panels equal to the number of canopy panels are sewn together on their long sides and are attached to the outer circumference of the canopy on their upper short side. The side panels are raised and lowered by means of a screen crank mechanism positioned within and about the center pole of the frame. When the side panels are raised, the combination functions as an umbrella, and the opaque water resistant material of the canopy provides the user with protection against both precipitation and the direct rays of the sun. When lowered, the side panels act as an enclosure, screening out insects and providing the user with a pest free area in which to enjoy the outdoors.
The screen crank mechanism used to raise and lower the side panels is best described by referencing the numbered figures in the '547 patent. As shown in FIGS. 3-5 of the '547 patent and employing the reference numbers used therein, the prior art device employs a cord 84 connected to a snap hook ring 86 within the hollow interior of the center pole 56. A plurality of cords 88 are each attached to a ring 96 positioned within the hollow interior of each rib 60. A plurality of cords 98 are each threaded through the hole in the respective ring 96. One end of each cord 98 passes through a through-bore 67 and is firmly affixed to the top of the rib 60 while the opposite end is threaded through a through-bore 71 on the distal end of the bottom of each rib 60 and is attached to the screened side panels 30. The screened side panels 30 are raised and lowered via the screen crank mechanism 80.
As the crank handle 83 is turned in one direction, the cord 84 winds around the shaft of the crank 82 causing the snap hook ring 86, cords 88, and rings 98 to retract and move downward into the center pole 56. The rings 96 operate as a blocks, putting tension on the plurality of cords 98, pulling the ends attached to the screen side panels 30 into the hollow interior of the ribs 60. The screened side panels 30 affixed to the cords 98 are drawn upward as the cords 98 retract.
Likewise, as the crank handle 83 is turned in the opposite direction, the cord 84 unwinds from the shaft of the crank 82 by virtue of the weights 101 attached to screened side panels 30. As the cords 84 extend, the cords 88 move upward and outward through the hollow interior of the ribs 60. The weights 101 attached to the screened side panels 30 draw the cords 98 out of the hollow interior of the ribs 60 allowing the screened side panels 30 to lower.
While the prior invention proffers a solid design, the narrow cross-section of the umbrella ribs necessitates the use of fine cords. Even with these fine cords, the lack of space within the ribs may result in snagging of both the rings and cords within the rib interior as they are retracted and extended. This snagging results in asymmetric extension of the side panels, allowing insects to enter the screened area and defeating the purpose of the mesh gazebo. The narrow rib cross-section and limited access to the area also make repair of the ring and cord assembly difficult. Additionally, whenever a ring and cord assembly repair is made, the repairer must take great care to properly position the components within the rib. If the ring is not placed in the exact location of original manufacture, the affected side panel will not extend and retract uniformly with the remaining panels. In practice, it has been found difficult to effect such a careful positioning. The present invention seeks to simplify the crank mechanism in order to reduce the problems of the prior art.